Goggles
by Reader115
Summary: Leo is hungry for something specific on his lunch break. This has become chapter 1 for 'Discoveries'. Warning: Fluff and T-cest (LeoXRaph). I don't own the turtles.


Leo slid down the fire escape into the alley and then snuck into the back door of the building. He bypassed the familiar shellcycle and moved silently into the garage's workspace.

He frowned as the garage initially appeared empty, despite the loud music coming from the radio. He moved around some of the vehicles until he came upon his mate's muscular legs sticking out from under a small white Honda. He smiled as he watched Raph's toes tap along to the beat.

The toes stopped moving suddenly and Leo heard a loud curse-filled growl echo out from under the vehicle.

"Hey, Case, I need those locking pliers back," Raph called out, as he moved himself back far enough to just thrust an open-palmed emerald hand out from under the car.

Leo looked over at the closest table of tools and eyed each one, trying to decide if any of them were locking pliers. He shrugged, picked a tool up at random and placed it in Raph's waiting hand.

"This is a socket, moron," Raph said. "You better not have lost my pliers." He pushed himself out from under the car but quickly lost his glare and smiled in surprise to find Leo.

"Moron?" Leo asked, to which Raphael only huffed out a laugh as he continued to grin up at him.

Leo crossed his arms and tried to glare at Raphael, although he was becoming quickly distracted by the hard plastic safety goggles Raph was wearing. He'd never seen Raph wear the goggles, or any kind of protective gear for that matter. And between the goggles and the way Raph was sprawled out on the floor in front of him, he quickly lost the glare and even lowered his arms back down to his sides.

Raph pushed himself off the ground and grabbed a towel to wipe some of the grease off his fingers. He glanced back over at Leo and froze when he noticed Leo's darkened blue eyes examining him.

"What?" he quickly asked even though he _knew_ what those dark eyes meant. He _knew_ that Leo found him attractive. If he was being honest, just the thought of how much Leo wanted him sometimes added an extra swagger to his step. But he had to wonder what was causing that sudden glint of lust in Leo's eyes right at this moment when he was pretty sure he was covered in dirt and motor oil.

He watched though as Leo suddenly stepped back behind another vehicle as Casey appeared in the doorway between the garage and the front office.

"Hey, Raph, April and I are goin down the street for lunch. Ya want us to bring ya back anything?"

Raph glanced at Casey and then turned back to Leo as he realized Leo had stepped back so that he wouldn't be seen when Casey appeared. He watched as Leo's dark blue eyes caught his eyes.

"Nope, I've got lunch right here," Raph responded as he kept his eyes locked with Leo's.

"K, see ya in a few."

Leo waited until he heard the key turn in the front office door before surging towards Raphael. He cupped Raph's face with his hands and quickly had his tongue pushed into Raph's mouth. Raphael returned the kiss eagerly with a moan and lifted his hands to run them along Leo's arms.

Leo pushed himself forward and felt a churr rise up his throat as he heard Raph's shell hit the car behind them. His hands slid down Raph's sides and he pushed one of his legs between Raph's legs so that Raphael soon felt an already impressive bulge rub against his own lower plastron.

Raph felt a churr roll up his own throat as Leo's fingers quickly captured his tail. The fingers weren't there to tease his tail, however, only to move it aside and Raphael released a loud groan as one of Leo's fingers pressed into him. A frantic, needy Leo was always one of his favorite kinds of Leo. Raph was distracted, though, as he heard his shell scrape against the car again. He'd just returned to work after being down with a cracked shell for what had seemed like an endless number of weeks and the garage was swamped. He didn't have time to buff scrapes off this car.

"Hold – hold on," he gasped out, as he felt Leo's finger press in further instead of waiting. He actually heard a small growl from Leo as Leo's mouth moved to his neck and Leo pressed his body harder against Raphael. Leo was making this difficult, but Raph realized his response to rub his own plastron back against Leonardo wasn't helping his case. He glanced around and grinned as he began to pull Leo sideways. He heard Leo actually make a noise that resembled a whine as he was moved and Raphael quickly covered Leo's lips with his mouth and pressed into the kiss to try to placate him. He freed one of his hands from Leo's sides and began to fumble around behind his own shell until he reached the latch he wanted so that he could quickly slide open the side door of the minivan that was currently waiting for him to change its oil.

Raph was falling backwards anyway, but Leo shoved forward and pressed Raph's shell into the carpeted floor of the van while he moved to stand between Raph's legs. He took a moment to run his hands over his mate's muscular thighs before he slid two fingers into Raphael with one hand and moved his other hand to rub over Raph's slit until Raph released himself with a loud groan.

Finally free to fully enjoy himself, Raphael's eyes slid shut as he felt heat pool in his belly and begin to spread out to his limbs.

Leo watched Raphael relax into the pleasure that he was more than willing to provide his emerald turtle. Another churr rolled up his throat as he listened to Raphael's moans echo off the walls of the garage. He pulled both hands away from Raphael and smiled down at Raph when Raphael opened those green eyes to peer up at him. He let one of his hands drop down next to Raph's head to support himself and let his other hand trace leisurely up Raph's golden plastron as he leaned forward to kiss Raph again.

Raphael relaxed into the kiss as well. He was beginning to wonder where Leo's previous frantic energy had gone when the hand on his plastron disappeared and he suddenly felt one of his thighs lifted in order to spread his legs wider as Leo's lips also left his mouth and moved down to his neck again.

He actually released a loud gasp as he felt Leo's teeth bite into his neck as Leo's previously neglected length was thrust into his body. The bite was a primitive move to hold him in place and whether they were advanced turtles or not, Raph fucking loved it. He continued to groan out in appreciation as one of his wrists was pinned to the carpeted floor of the van as Leo began to pound into him. Raph listened to Leo's own soft groans as Leo began to hit right _right_ there. He tried to throw his head back and heard Leo growl again as his teeth bit down harder on Raph's neck skin before finally releasing him.

"Mine," Leo growled as he increased the speed of his hips and watched as his emerald turtle writhed and moaned beneath him.

"Yes, Leo. Fuck, yes," Raph somehow managed to respond in between his own loud moans.

Leo's hands were busy supporting himself and keeping Raphael pinned to the floor, so he dipped his lower plastron down far enough to allow it to trap Raph's waiting length in the middle of the friction that came every time he rocked into Raph's body. He watched Raph's eyes squeeze shut at the new sensation as an even louder moan left his emerald turtle. Leo returned his attention to Raph's gorgeous emerald neck and he began to lick his way across it before picking a new spot to clamp his teeth into.

"Fuck, Leo!" Raph roared out as the heat that had invaded his limbs turned to flames and the convulsions from his release were seemingly made more apparent by the restraints on his neck and pinned wrist.

Leonardo listened to Raph's loud shout and felt Raph clench down around him as he managed to bite down harder as his own release had him seeing white spots before he finally collapsed down on Raph's plastron. He released Raph's neck but swiped his tongue over one of the bite marks, which made Raph shiver and led Leo to smile again.

"Needed you," he rasped out to Raphael.

"No shit," Raph said with a chuckle. "Did ya stop by for any other reason?"

"No."

Raph laughed again. "Ya stopped by just to attack me? Even though Case and April were gonna be here?"

Leo grinned into Raph's neck. "I may have called April and asked her to take Casey out to lunch."

"Damn, Fearless," Raph said, secretly pleased to know that Leo had set up a private moment for the two of them.

"Was thinkin about you earlier," Leo said, still panting slightly. "Realized I wasn't going to be able to wait till tonight."

Raph's limbs still felt weak but he did his best to wrap his arms around Leo's shell for a squeeze.

"I'm glad you couldn't. You feel free to attack me any time you want," he said with a smile as Leo finally lifted his head to meet his eyes. Leo's eyes were soft in a way that only Raphael got to see. He drank in those blue eyes and slid one of his hands to the back of Leo's neck to pull his face down for a slow kiss, which he was sorry to eventually break.

"They're gonna be back soon."

"Yeah," Leo said, slowing pushing himself up. He paused and looked down at Raphael again. "Do you have a spare set of safety goggles?"

Raph was confused for a moment until he remembered that he still had on the pair he wore whenever a vehicle forced him underneath it to change the fluids. It had only taken one instance of an oil leak in his eyeballs before he decided maybe he should wear the damn things.

"Why? Did we crack these?" he asked, reaching up to pull the goggles off in order to examine them.

"No, those are fine," Leo said. "I just think you should bring a pair home."

Raph chuckled as he realized Leo's intentions for the spare pair. "Seriously?"

Leo hummed in response and lowered his face to kiss Raphael again. His head jerked up when he heard the key in the front office door again.

"Bye, takara," he whispered and managed to smirk at Raph's scowl before he was off the emerald turtle and out of sight.

Casey found Raphael under the white Honda when he walked back into the garage. He grinned to himself as he thought of the lunch date he and April had just had and didn't think to ask Raph why he was still working on the same car from earlier.

"Hey, ya get started on that van yet?" he called over to Raph as he checked their work board.

"Yeah, I was pretty busy in it while you were off enjoyin yer lunch hour," Raph replied, doing his best to grumble. He let a wide grin spread across his face that he was thankful Casey couldn't see.

* * *

A/N: I'm not quite ready to start typing up the next story, so this may be a one-shot or it may turn into chapter 1 of the next story. Haven't decided yet. For now, I hope you enjoy it for what it is.

Takara = treasure. Otherwise known as the nickname Leo always tries to pull on Raph.


End file.
